The present invention generally relates to a hybrid vehicle and more particularly, to a hybrid electric vehicle having a power take off portion which is operated by a vehicle battery which selectively receives electrical charge from an internal combustion engine.
Hybrid electric vehicles typically include an internal combustion engine and an induction motor (or another type of energy source) which are each respectively adapted to selectively provide torque or rotational energy to a driveshaft. The induction motor is typically operated by the use of an electrical battery.
A hybrid electric vehicle may further include a xe2x80x9cpower take offxe2x80x9d assembly which allows a portion of the provided torque or rotational energy which is coupled to the driveshaft to be used to operate a variety of auxiliary or utility type of assemblies (i.e., a xe2x80x9cliftxe2x80x9d assembly). Such a hybrid electric vehicle could be used, for example and without limitation, by a wide variety of business enterprises such as an electrical utility enterprise and/or a telephone enterprise which selectively and respectively utilizes these power take off assemblies to power or operate a lift assembly, effective to place an individual in close proximity to a portion of a telephone or power system which is to be repaired or serviced. Other business enterprises may use these power take off assemblies to perform a variety of other operations (e.g., selectively moving a tilt bed).
While hybrid electric vehicles do allow for the selective operation of these power take off assemblies, they require the concomitant and continued operation of an internal combustion engine which xe2x80x9cpowersxe2x80x9d or operates the various assemblies. The internal combustion engine therefore continuously creates undesired noise and undesirably increases overall fuel consumption. Such noise generation is of particular concern to homeowners and other individuals in close proximity to one of these prior vehicles since these power take off assemblies are typically operated for a relatively long period of time in order to allow a necessary repair or other operation to be completed.
There is therefore a need for a hybrid vehicle having a power take off assembly which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks associated with the power take off assemblies of prior hybrid vehicles.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a hybrid vehicle which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior hybrid vehicles.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a hybrid vehicle which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior hybrid vehicles and which selectively and quietly operates a power take off assembly.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a hybrid electric vehicle which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior hybrid electric vehicles and which includes a power take off portion or component which is cooperatively operated by a battery and an induction motor.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide a method for operating a power take off assembly which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior power take off operating methods.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a hybrid vehicle is provided and includes a battery; a motor which selectively receives electrical power from the battery; and a power take off assembly which is coupled to the motor and which is selectively operated by the motor.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a power take off assembly is provided for use within a hybrid vehicle of the type having an internal combustion engine and a second source of energy. The power take off assembly comprises a power take off portion, a clutch assembly which is coupled to the power take off portion and to the second source of energy, and a controller which is coupled to the power take off portion, to the clutch assembly, and to the second source of energy and which selectively deactivates the internal combustion engine while allowing the power take off portion to be solely operated by the second source of energy.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a method is provided to operate a power take off assembly. The method includes the steps of selectively coupling the power take off assembly to a motor; and selectively energizing the motor, effective to operate the power take off assembly.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and by reference to the following drawings.